Our Stupidly Sweet Conversations
by WhatDragsYouUnder
Summary: Light has been watching L stack sugar cubes long enough. When L tries to make conversation, it turns into a silly, confusing wit match, and before they know it, they are rolling around on the floor arguing over Lights journal? Fluffy weirdness. T for a little bit of an inside joke that some may get and paranoia. :3 plz Review!


"L?"

L had been stacking sugar cubes, only to knock them over once they were stacked to his liking. He flicked an elegant finger out and watched them fall across the table. Light sighed as L began to gather them up once more. He had been doing this for working on 2 and a half hour. Light would surely go insane if this continued.

As L reached out for the last of his sugar cubes, Light snatched it from the table surface. L, with his thumb pressed against his lips, looked up from his sugar stacking for the first time since he started. Light examined him, trying to find the words he wanted to say. Before he could speak however, L had.

Light-kun, how would someone of your likes explain the reasoning behind sanity?" Light was taken aback by this sudden question and couldn't find an answer. Lacking any response, L continued. "How would you describe the actions of someone who would be considered crazy?"

Light furrowed his brows, he understood the question but he couldn't quite think of the answer with the suspicions of L's percentages looming about. He looked at the small cube in his palm. He ran his thumb against it, releasing a few loose grains. He looked back up at L and about had a heart attack.

"Ryuzaki! You scared me!" While Light had been examining the sugar, L had leaned in closer.

L hadn't even so much as flinched. He let his eyes fall upon the hand that had his last sugar cube in it. He reached out to take it but Light pulled it further from L's reach. Light almost could swear he saw a slight tilt in the corner of L's lips. He flicked his deep coal-like eyes up to meet Light's light brown ones.

"Light-kun, tell me a random thought you are having right now."

_I can't tell if Ryuzaki is the one that smells sweet or the sugar. _Light decided that was his real first thought, but he only ignored L's question.

"L, what is the purpose of these random questions. I've told you I'm not Kira, my thoughts on how crazy people act, aren't going to help prove anything." Light breathed a sigh as L backed up, he hadn't realized they were so close until he left to sit in his usual, yet unusual position.

"If one were to break it down, it has quite a bit to do with your being Kira." Light glared at L but let him continue. "However, this is not a test at all, simply my way to make conversation. Also, I have learned something new about you Light-kun." L let his attention turn to the sugar cubes he had collected and frowned. He wanted his other cube back.

Light crossed his arms and examined L curiously. He thought for a few minutes of how L could have learned something new, without saying or doing something new. Finally he leaned forward slightly and asked, "What is that you could have learned Ryuzaki?"

L looked up from Lights hand that he watched carefully, making sure Light didn't damage it. "You breathe through your nose."

Light let his mouth fall open and he glared at L. "How does that seem like something new? Seriously L, I think you lost your touch if you didn't figure that out when we first met!" he exclaimed loudly.

L smiled at Light for few minutes something hit Light. How could he make such a weird deduction, with only a few questions? Light thought about the many different ways he could have concluded that. There was how close they were, that could be how. Even though he was very close, there wasn't so close as to really notice that.

"How did you figure that out anyways?" L leaned in before he spoke.

"If you wonder which smells sweeter, me or candy, then it's only natural to assume that you breathe from your nose. Unless of course, you have adapted to somehow smell through your mouth." L watched as Lights face twisted itself into an array of confusion, and finally landing on realization.

"How did you…..Did I really?" Light stumbled over how to ask such a ridiculous question. "So you had heard me when I stated that I don't know which is sweeter, you or the sugar?" L nodded and stretched his hand over the surface of the table and placed her finger upon Light's closed fist.

He let his finger run over Light's knuckles and tuck under his fingertips, slowly pulling his fingers up. "It's ok Light-kun. Some people have more control than others, it's perfectly normal to speak one's mind without realization. After all, it almost makes me wonder if you are capable of being the dreaded Kira."

Once L lifted all of Light's fingers, he looked down at light's opened palm and was surprised that the sugar cube wasn't there. Light let out a laugh at L's obvious surprise. "Don't worry Ryuzaki, its normal for someone to be so focused on my rugged good looks to not realize I switched the hand that the cube was in."

L smiled. He placed his thumb to his lip and ran it across his lips. "Hmm, Light-kun."

"Yes?"

L held up a small notebook and flipped open to a random page. He cleared his throat dramatically an began to read from it. "Entry eight-two, L has chained us together; he is easily the strangest person I have ever had to spend my time with." Light froze, he would have checked his pockets, but he knew the small notebook wasn't there. He made a move to grab it, accidently toppling as L threw himself out of the way.

They both landed on the floor and L's chair was knocked over. Light landed hard on his stomach and he slowly lifted himself up as L continued where he left off. "Although, as much as I hate to admit this, he is very interesting. If it weren't for the unusual odds, I believe I would find myself to enjoy his presence and our conversations."

Light saw that he was on his back holding the book over his head reading the page. He made a quick lung and managed to grab the book, but with one quick pull, L had pulled them into rolling around on the floor, both gripping the book with determination. Light was completely baffled by how with so much rolling that L could continue to read perfectly.

"He has this strange obsession with sweets, and it is almost-OOF!" L had the wind knocked out of him when Light punched him in the gut. L lost grip of the book and curled up to hold his stomach. Light quickly grabbed the book and jammed it into his pocket.

"L, I never took you for a thief!" He yelled in frustration.

"That's amusing Light-kun, because I never took you for a diary owner." Light blushed and started to deny but L continued on. "You also weigh quite a bit more then I had thought. I am sure it would make the most since if the lightest were on top." Light had then realized that he had landed on top of L.

"Eh, well. I-I hadn't it was. I'm not heavy!" he yelled.

"What on earth is this?! L get off of him!" Misa had asked stomping over to the two on the floor.

"Actually Misa, Light is the one that is on top of me. Much to my displeasure." L said not turning away from Light. Light glared at him. Misa came over and tugged on Lights arm trying to pull him up. Light got up and rolled his eyes as Misa placed a kiss to his cheek leaving a stain. "We have a date, let's go!" She proceeded to drag him from the room.

"No we don- "Light started as she dragged him away.

L looked down and saw that his sugar cube was on his chest. He picked it up and placed it on his tongue.

_Later that night_

L had been sure to grab the note book from Light after he fell asleep. It was fairly easy, but he did have a small scare when L mumbled his name in his sleep. He had thought Light woke up and almost gave up. He persisted though, and pulled the little note book from him. He had actually read his journal thoroughly and almost knew each page by heart.

He turned to that day's entry and was stunned to only see one line, while usually Light wrote many paragraphs each day. He read it over and smiled as he closed the book and silently placed it where he found it. He smiled as he thought of the little sentence.

"There isn't a candy in the world that smells sweeter than him"

_**The End**_


End file.
